


Star Dust

by Dreamillusions



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Chara's Pronouns are They/Them, Character Death, Flashbacks, Flavor Text Narrator Chara, Frisk's Pronouns are They/Them, Grief/Mourning, Mt. Ebott, No More Resets (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Stars, Sunsets, Tears, Undertale Reset Issues, Undertale Saves and Resets, Waterfall (Undertale), space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamillusions/pseuds/Dreamillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that's it. they got their happy ending. they destroyed the barrier and everyone is happy.<br/>but... there is a price to pay for such a happy ending, no? after all, there are consequences for every decision and this ending is no exception.<br/>i'm sorry, Frisk.<br/>don't own undertale. toby fox does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Dust

_The noise of water rushing resonated in the background as a small pale-yellow colored monster stared at the ceiling in wonder._

Seven dark silhouettes stood on the edge of the cliff overseeing the sunset, eyes wide as if trying to absorb the scenery in as much as possible.

_Then the monster turned to them, a sweet smile etched on their face as they chirped –_

_"What is a star?_

The gigantic bright ball framed by a mountain and towering buildings slowly turned blistering red, the blue skies closest to it trying to refuse the color but alas, they were slowly being colored pink and orange. Clouds didn't escape the sun as well and were darkened from their chipper white to dark blushes of the sky's colors.

Despite the thought of the day giving its place to the night, letting the sun sink behind the horizon, the seven weren't sad nor disappointed.

After all, a full moon was already making its appearance at the place where the skies kept their darkened blue. And soon, soon stars will appear like every monster wished to see.

And at that thought, their hearts swelled with anticipation at the promise of witnessing their long-lived wish.

_Can you touch it?_

The smallest figure, which stood on the far end of the group, stared at the view with slanted eyes opened the widest they have ever been, reddish brown orbs sparkling in wonderment and glee. Even though that for this timeline it has only been less than a day since they appeared on the bed of golden flowers, for them it has been much longer.

Much, much longer.

Their heart throbbed at the memory of different weapons impaling them and killing them again and again. Returning to the start point again and again since they didn't know about the SAVE points. How they messed up the first timeline by killing the first few monsters who attacked them before learning that they can SPARE. That timeline thankfully ended without anyone the wiser... they shivered at the memory of white dust sticking to everything they had on them. No one trusted them and they felt miserable for the rest of their journey, not knowing about their ability to RESET.

_Can you eat it?_

Thankfully, Flowey told them about it... after they had to fight that nightmarish version of him.

At least now they finally achieved a true happy ending.

"My child, you are trembling," The monster to their right said, placing a warm comforting hand on their head, the warmth seeping into their body, "What's wrong?"

"Frisk?" The others quickly turned to them with varying expressions of worry. They quickly shook their head and smiled.

"I am just a bit scared of what will happen now." They admitted and the worried faces turned to those of glee and reassurance.

"Don't worry, punk!" Another female with blue skin and flaming red hair jumped on them and swept them up in her arms, nooging their hair. They laughed and flailed in her grip, squealing for help. A tall skeleton rushed to their help only to be caught in the trap of the blue skinned woman's noogie.

"NYEH!" He yelped in horror as he had to endure the same torture as they just released themselves from. "F-FRISK! HELP!"

The child laughed and hid behind the woman who had spoken before, a humanoid goat with white fur and kind red eyes. "Mom, don't let Undyne get to me!"

The goat woman laughed. A small skeleton in a blue fluffy jacket strode to them with an easy grin.

"So you used my brother to run away?" He joked. They giggled and latched onto his coat. "Whoa, kid. You'll just _go through me_ if you aren't careful."

"SANS!" The taller skeleton, the joker's brother, howled from under Undyne's hand.

"Sorry, Pap. Gotta practice my jokes. They might come in _handy_."

"NO!"

"Now, now, Undyne. Please release Papyrus before he stops breathing," A large goat male said kindly, his deep tone soothing the excitement of the woman. Undyne huffed and released Papyrus, who thanked Asgore for saving him and promising a big celebration of pasta later on.

The others laughed. Frisk's heart warmed in happiness at the bright faces of their friends. Toriel, their new mother. Sans and Papyrus, their first real friends. Undyne and her yellow lizard girlfriend, Alphys and the kind Asgore, the one that in time they wish to call 'dad'.

They finally... finally reached their happy ending.

They could fin...

 _Can you kill it?_ "

A tremor passed in their body and they stifled a gasp, burying their face in Sans' jacket. They placed a hand over their chest, wondering where the spike of pain came from. After a moment passed without any more incidents they chalked it up to nerves and jumped off of the skeleton, stumbling over their feet upon a wave of dizziness crushing onto them.

"Whoa kid, don't _fall for me_ ," Fortunately the skeleton caught them, "You alright there, buddy?"

The nodded, thanking him for helping them.

"Frisk?" Alphys rushed to them. They straightened up and motioned for her to continue. She smiled nervously and fiddled with her claws. "Well, I was wondering if you still wanted to watch some anime with me."

They smiled wider and nodded enthusiastically, bouncing on the balls of their feet. "Of course. I was waiting for a long time to watch some with you."

_The small monster noticed their umbrella and jumped excitedly._

_"Are you holding a star?_ "

Alphys blushed and adjusted their glasses, looking happy at their agreement. "I'm glad that..." Her eyes squinted. "Frisk, are you alright?"

They tilted their head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well... you look a bit... transparent. Is it normal for humans to look like that in the sunlight?"

Transparent? They furrowed their eyebrows and looked down, their hands flying to their mouth in shock and even fear when they realized that the former royal scientist was right - their body was losing its solidity, fuzzing in and out while glitching in random areas.

They pressed their fingers on their skin, noting the strange, foam-like texture of their body. As if they were melting.

"Alphys? What's going on with me?" They whispered in alarm, wavering when another wave of tremors passed through them, their chest feeling like it is being crashed by something. They heaved, suddenly unable to breathe properly. "Al-Alphys?"

"Frisk!" The yellow lizard's frantic cry drawn the attention of the others from the bickering to the two of them.

"What's wrong, Alph— why is Frisk losing color?" Undyne stomped over and placed a hand over their head, retracting it almost immediately, as if they touched fire, "Wha— I can't feel you!"

"WHY IS THE HUMAN DISAPPEARING?" Papyrus was shaking as he held their arm. Sans' eyes turned black, this time in agony.

"Kiddo... what didn't you tell us?" He said softly to them. They shook their head, trembling very hard now, tears welling in their eyes and fear clutching in their heart.

"I-I don't know. Wh-what's going o-on with me? I'm scared, S-Sans..." Frisk choked and the skeleton immediately drawn their SOUL out, everyone gasping when they saw white cracks appearing on it. Another crack appeared with a loud crack and Frisk grabbed their chest, doubling over in pain.

_They looked up to their umbrella and chuckled, shaking their head. The monster deflated but then brightened up again._

"Frisk!" They called and circled the child, trying to comfort them or find out a way to stop this strange and horrifying process.

"Please Frisk, stay with us."

"My child."

"Frisk, stay determined."

They felt their heart refuse to be broken. It was mending and they gained some color—

 _**Did you really think it would be that** _ **easy?**

They looked up with unseeing eyes and felt a human child crouch before them, their presence somehow drowning their friends' voices, and red invaded their sight. They blinked and light brown hair framing reddened cheeks and wide red eyes appeared. The eyes were crying despite the Cheshire-smile carved into their face.

Somehow, they knew right away who that human was and smiled sadly, wanting to thank them for their guidance throughout their journey across the underground, but the human cut into their thoughts.

 _**Everything has finally caught up to you. Did you really think that you could die so many times without any consequences? What a** _ **FOOL!**

_**It's time to pay up.** _

The other child, _Chara_ , said with a broken laughter before breaking down and hugging Frisk's shoulders, ice cold wetness spreading into their skin.

They wanted to comfort the specter, but their determination was dwindling. Truly, all their timelines and deaths were catching up.

And quickly.

Their heart glitched and a small piece fell from it, disintegrating in the air, long before landing.

Another one followed.

And another.

It hurts.

It felt as if their body was on fire.

As if it was splitting apart.

They wanted to cry. They wanted to scream. It's not fair. They didn't want to die.

But they couldn't move. Frozen in place.

They were so tired... everything was so heavy... it hurts but it is so warm...

But they can't... they can't leave their friends like that.

With one spurt of determination, they smiled at the group that was frantically calling them back with soundless shouts, forcing their final words to come out.

" _Please... keep living... stay... determined... love... you all..._ " They closed their eyes and let themselves go.

Their SOUL broke into small grains of light, flowing upwards into the darkening sky like a swarm of fireflies, their body breaking away into ashes, floating away in the wind.

 **In past times i** **t was said that there was a constellation in the skies that had two stars hanging so tightly together they seemed as if they were one.**

**But one day, one of the stars disappeared.**

**And then the other one followed, saddened by the first's disappearance.**

Chara floated before the remains, glowing in the setting sun just like that first star as they collected their SOUL.

_The tiny monster trotted to them and bumped them in the knees, looking at them with a hopeful gaze._

_"Are you a star?_ "

Perhaps. They do hope so since they want to be able to see their family every night.

 _**I'm sorry, Frisk** _.

Let's just go home, Chara. We finished our job. It's time to rest.

Warmth surrounded their... state of being and led them away from their friends who were crying, mourning the loss of the one who saved their race.

The loss of a dear friend who have changed their lives forever.

I'm sorry, everyone...

Everything turned white and then they knew no more.

**Author's Note:**

> so... what do you think? it's my first contribution for the undertale fandom. i got the game several weeks ago and fell in love with it, playing the pacifist route again and again, loving to learn the different secrets of that route and so wanted to write something. i can't draw like all those ask blogs, but i hope that you liked my story.  
> enjoy and leave a comment please ^^ if people like it enough, i would post more undertale fics.  
> see ya!


End file.
